particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Viceroy of Trigunia
The Namestnik Y.K.V.S. Velikiĭ Knyazʹ i Tsarʹ Franchesko II, Styuard gosudarstva, i Zamestitelʹ Narodnogo (Viceroy of HRNH Great Prince Franz II, Steward of the State, and Deputy of the People) is the elected Head of State of Trigunia and is the representative of the Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia in national and legislative affairs. The position was created on 1 November 2902 after the passage of the Constitutional Reform Act of 2902 which restored the Monarchy. The title of "Tsar" of Trigunia was granted to the House of Rothingren-Traugott in the 2970s and subsequently added to the official title of the monarch. Since the Viceroy is an elected position, it is considered the political leader of the nation, however, it is also considered to be subordinate to the Monarchy even though the Great Prince maintains his apolitical figurehead position. Since it is second only to that of the Great Prince, the Viceroy is dominant position with the power to appoint the Cabinet and determine the Head of Government or Glavnyiy Boyarin (Chief Boyar). The Viceroy works closely with the Chief Boyar and the Cabinet in determining domestic, international and fiscal policy for Trigunia. Although the term Namestnik more closely translates to the English word "Vicar" it is realistically tied to the "representative, deputy, agent or substitute" definition of the English term rather than the religious position found within certain Churches. Development - Young Guard Party led by R.D. Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad elected and wished to restore the Great Princedom - elected with huge majority & worked through many domestic and fiscal reforms; one of which was the creation of Viceroy position - idea was to create a position that would stand in for the Great Prince given his other positions and the distance to Hulstria - at first was to be apolitical, considering that the Viceroy represented the Great Prince, however, after much discussion within the Young Guard it was decided to give the Viceroy the ability to choose the positions in the Cabinet, including that of Head of Government; this was not, however, expected to make the position political, but to give it some power to maintain stability - after first election, R.D. Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad was to maintain the position temporarily as a caretaker Viceroy until steps were to be taken to determine qualifications for the position, and to give time to determine the constitutional role of it - however, legislative fight between Mashkov's Young Guards and the newly-established Trigunian National Party and subsequent Communist resurgence over the next several elections forced the Viceroy to aggressively deal with a nearly deadlocked Duma & Mashkov remained in power to guide the actions, despite his position as both Viceroy and head of the Young Guard - Mashkov as Viceroy took the role as the only nationally elected official and used that against the Opposition and used it to force the Duma to work; thus Mashkov single-handedly - the Viceroy-ship had begun as an apolitical position representing the Great Prince and had slowly transformed into an important and powerful president-like one - was in danger from Communist and republican parties in early 2960s but weathered storm Tsar of Trigunia - title added in 2981 Honors and Orders - Viceroys allowed to place post-nominal letters after their names to signify the honors and titles they are given upon ascending to the Viceroyship. The first honor remains with the Viceroy for the remainder of their life and can only be taken away due to crimes of high treason, however, the other two are bestowed through non-governmental organizations and therefore can be stripped from the former-Viceroy for violating the private rules of the organization - such post-nominal letters include: *NSZ - stems from the title of the Viceroy position: N'''amestnik Y.K.V.S. Velikiĭ Knyazʹ i Tsarʹ ..., '''S'tyuard gosudarstva, i 'Z'amestitelʹ Narodnogo'' *TVKS - stems from the position on the Great Prince's Privy Council for Trigunia: ''T'aĭnyĭ '''V'elikogo K'nyazya '''S'oveta dlya Trigunskoye'' *NTP - stems from being given an honorary vice-president position on the board of the National Chamber of Commerce: ''N'atsionalʹnaya '''T'orgovaya 'P'alata'' Mashkov Political Dynasty - RD Mashkov left an indelible mark on the position of Viceroy, but his most lasting legacy may prove to be the role his family members will play - RD Mashkov's son, Vasya became viceroy & Vasya's daughter Hanna is expected to take over for her father The Mashkovs ruled Trigunia for long, often unopposed periods from RD Mashkov to the final Mashko Vicereine in 3147 who married HRNH the Great Prince himself that same year List of Mashkov family Viceroys: *His Grace Roman Dmitrovich Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP *His Grace Vasya Romanovich Mashkov, 2nd Duke of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP *Her Grace Hanna Vasyalevna Mashkova, 1st Duchess of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP *His Grace Andrey Andreyevich Mashkov, 3rd Duke of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP *The Most Honorable Nikolay Andreyevich Mashkov, 10th Count of Semyonovo, MRF, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP *His Grace Pavel Romanovich Mashkov, 6th Duke of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP *His Grace Mikhail Pavelovich Mashkov, 6th Duke of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP *His Grace Yevgeni Mikhailovich Mashkov, 8th Duke of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP *Her Grace Anastasiya Yevgeniyevna Mashkova, 2nd Duchess of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP List of Viceroys of Trigunia (2902 - 3000) List of Viceroys of Trigunia (3058 - 3137) List of Viceroys of Trigunia (3146 - Present) category:Heads of state of TriguniaCategory:List of heads of state